The Princess and the Demon
by CrypticAngel78
Summary: It's been a month since Solaris' flame was extinguished. When Princess Elise of Soleanna finds an unconscious hedgehog by the name of Mephiles injured and out cold in the castle garden, she finds herself taking care of the wounded hedgehog. But when Sonic and co and other mysterious foes all target the now amnesiac Mephiles, Elise finds herself protecting the dark demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is Cryptic here and this is my newest story I've uploaded. Now, the main pairing of this whole story is Mephiles x Elise, which I call Mephlise. An odd pairing, I know, but I think its cute. If you dislike this pairing, then why are you reading this story? And am I the only one to think of this pairing? I mean, come on guys! Also, rating will probably go up in later chapters for language, lemons and violence. Now, I hope you all enjoy this story. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters in this story. Any of my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was late that evening when she had found him.

Princess Elise the Third, the current sovereign of the kingdom of Soleanna, had been wandering around the castle gardens when she had come across him. A dark shaded anthro hedgehog. With faded black fur, grey striped quills, white chest fluff, white and grey rocket shoes, and white gloves and silver rings. She had no idea of what his eye color might be, seeing as he was unconscious when she had come across him. Something was off about this hedgehog and Elise could feel it. But she had no idea what made her feel so disturbed about the unconscious hedgehog. The thing which probably disturbed her most was his chalky grey mouthless muzzle. She had never seen anyone, be it an anthro or human, without a mouth before. But Elise had put aside her discomfort to try to help the unconscious hedgehog.

He suffered various injuries. These injuries ranged from cuts and scratches, claw marks, gashes, burn marks, and bruises. It appeared he had gotten into a fight of some sort and had certainly not escaped unscathed. But it would seem he was barely alive when she had found him. And Elise was glad that she had found him when she did. Or else he probably would have been dead by now. She had to sneak him into the castle too. She knew she would have gotten in trouble for bringing him inside the castle. She had secretly gotten one of her personal medics to come and take a look at him, especially with how she wasn't skilled in the medical arts herself.

And afterwards she had made them vow not to say anything. They agreed to keep their lips sealed and keep this all a secret for the princess and Elise could only hope they would keep their word. If word got out about this she didn't know what she would do. The council would make sure to kick the hedgehog out of the castle faster than she could say 'go'.

And so now this was her little secret.

Elise would glance over at the wounded hedgehog on her love seat in concern every few minutes. His breathing had been shallow when she had first found him and appeared to have gotten better, but wasn't as steady as it should be. The princess sighed as she sat at her vanity and looked back at her reflection. Blue eyes, red hair, and pale peach skin. Those blue eyes had never let loose a single tear. She was told to never cry and despite not understanding why, she had complied to these rules and did as she was told. Even with her father dead, she still did as he had told her to. And she would make sure to keep her promise to him no matter what happened.

There were times when she had felt sad but it wasn't enough to break her will and make her cry. There were times where it had come close to it but she still never shed a single tear. Her promise to her father would be kept until she died and she would make sure of it.

And all she had to do now was wait for her new guest to wake up.

She hadn't a single clue when that might be but she would wait for as long as needed. She had a lot of questions to ask the mysterious wounded hedgehog and she would make sure to get the answers she wanted when she could. Looking at the hedgehog with bandages on his wounds, she began to wonder how long it would take for him to heal.

And she was also curious about how he had gotten here, in Soleanna. Especially how he had managed to get into the castle gardens. She figured he had tried to escape something or someone due to his wounds and hadn't managed to escape safely. He had obviously managed to escape here and was now unconscious. The doctor she had called in had said he had fainted from too much blood loss which made a lot of sense to Elise. Especially with the cuts, gashes, and claw marks he suffered from. The claw marks looked as if some kind creature with terrifyingly razor-sharp claws had tried to rip the skin from his bones and Elise could only imagine what the pain must have felt like.

And now here she was, waiting for him to wake up. The doctor had also said he was suffering from a concussion and could have memory loss, as well as a couple of broken and bruised ribs. Elise felt sympathy for the poor creature if he did suffer from any memory loss. But this couldn't be proven until he woke up. Looking at the clock on her wall she sighed.

**9:05PM**.

It was starting to get late. Standing up she went over to her wardrobe to get something to wear for the night. Picking out a white nightgown she went to go jump into the shower and then get ready for bed. Walking into the bathroom she nearly shut the door until she looked at the unconscious hedgehog one more time.

_Please be okay..._

She then shut the door and locked it and went to turn on the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I'm taking a long break from <em>Time Trigger <em>until I get the inspiration to rewrite it back. And I'll keep trying to update on _Deception _on the weekends and on Monday the most. The same goes for this story. I will update on weekends and Mondays the most, so check these stories for new updates then. Sorry if it was too short, but it will get longer as I write along. Please review because I love feedback! See you all next update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back again, and I've rewritten this chapter due to a sudden change of plot. I'll try to get a chapter 3 updated to this story as soon as I can, but it really depends on whenever I actually have the inspiration to write down a new chapter for you guys. Mephiles will also probably be acting rather OOC, Out Of Character, for a while seeing as how he has lost his whole memory and has amnesia in this rewritten chapter. So no flames please and just turn out now if you dislike the way this story is going to be.**

**But please enjoy this chapter to those of you who actually like this story so far!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Dark green, reptilian eyes slowly opened.

The black and grey splashed hedgehog stared up at the white ceiling of the dimly lit room blankly. The hedgehog's brows then creased in confusion a few moments later. Where was he? Why was he in a bed? How did he get here? The hedgehog only laid there in confusion until another thought crossed his mind, of which kind of frightened him.

_Who am I...?_

The hedgehog had no idea who he was. Let alone _where _he was at the moment. While he tried to focus on trying to recall something, _anything _for that matter, that would help him in this situation, nothing seemed to come to mind. And that made his situation even worse than before. The grey splashed male groaned in pain as a bone-jarring headache hit him.

_Oww! Why... why does it hurt so much to try to remember...? No, the real question I should be asking myself is who am I?!_

Sure enough, trying to remember anything that would be of value to him caused him a terrible headache. He clutched at his head for a moment and hissed in pain, the feeling being less than pleasant to the now amnesic hedgehog. The dark male opened his once closed eyes once the headache lessened and decided to try to take in his surroundings.

The room he was in was mostly white, with a vanity in the corner, a couple of doors and a closet, and the bed he was laying on, and a white wardrobe in the other corner of the room. This didn't help him out all, however, seeing as how he still couldn't recall a single memory of anything.

Suddenly he felt sick. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he remember anything? He wanted to know who he was, at least. But he didn't even have that! He was totally lost on what to do. Deciding to try to get up, he sat up...

Only to fall back down on the bed again in agony.

There was an extreme burning pain in his ribs, causing him intense pain and made it hard to breathe. He clenched his eyes closed shut tightly from the pain, another pained groan escaping him. Why did it hurt so much to move...? He looked down to scan for any injuries.

Seeing the white bandages wrapped around his ribs made him blink in confusion. He was really getting tired of feeling confused now. It was really beginning to annoy him now.

_Oh, how did I possibly miss that?! _He mentally snapped at himself, frustrated at himself for being so oblivious.

Despite the fact he still didn't remember anything, he was more concerned about the condition of his health now. He really wondered how he aquired these injuries, but so far nothing came to mind at how he gained his wounds. The pain in his ribs was beginning to dull, but the bone-jarring headache from before was still as strong as ever and hitting him at full force, making close his eyes again in and give a painful groan.

The next thing he heard was running water. And even that sound hurt.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" a feminine voice sounded out. He winced. Even her voice was painful.

"What?" he gasped.

He looked around in confusion, but when a human girl with red hair, blue eyes and wearing a white nightgown came into his view, he found himself blinking in confusion. Something about this girl felt familiar, but he had no idea why. And with him having no memory, he knew there was no way he could possibly remember her at this point. Even if he tried, he couldn't come up with any memory of meeting this girl. But he couldn't shake the feeling he knew her somehow...

"I see you're awake at last," she said as she looked at him. She then looked curious. "Do you remember your name, by any chance?"

"My... name?" he asked weakly. "I... um..."

"If you don't, then it's fine. I'm sure that everything will be okay," she said soothingly. At how he tried to move, she studied him. "Mmm? Is something wrong?"

"Oh. That sound. Ah... yes! It's... Mephiles..." he said. The tone she made triggered the remembrance of his name. "I hurt..."

"Yes. I found you in the garden. Just rest. When you can move, you'll eat something, okay?" she said.

"Who... your name?" he asked.

"Elise," she smiled softly.

"Thank you... for... helping..." he muttered in a slurred tongue before dropping off to sleep again.

"You're welcome," she whispered and let him rest. "I'm sure...we'll talk more when you are better able."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That was the rewrite. I apologise that this chapter was shorter than the one before. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise! But anyway, as shown in this chapter, Mephiles remembers nothing else but his name at the moment. So expect him to be rather OOC for a while now. But when he regains his memory, he'll act much more like himself. So, I guess I'll see you guys all next update then. Cryptic out!<strong>


End file.
